Don't Forget
by blugirlami21
Summary: They had a bond that they thought could never be broken. Their love for music only seemed to bring them closer together but when their dreams of stardom are close enough to touch, Naruto and Sasuke learn that fame isn't everything. SasuNaru.
1. Never Let This Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs used in this fanfiction...

Summary: They had a bond that they thought could never be broken. Their love for music only seemed to bring them closer together but when their dreams of stardom are close enough to touch, Naruto and Sasuke learn that fame isn't everything. SasuNaru.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I know you are all waiting for the epilogue to The Proposal and it is coming, slowly but surely. Anyway I really liked this story and decided to revamp it. I hope that everyone likes the changes, please do let me know what you think.

XXXXX

Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's first and let's face it, only love. Naruto had somehow found himself sitting on his hotel bed staring blankly at the patterned wall. Thinking about him. He didn't even know how he had gotten back to his hotel room. He just knew that after hearing what Sasuke said, it was too much; he had to get away, away from the emotion, away from his feelings, away from _him_. It was funny, there was once a time when all Naruto wanted was to be with Sasuke, to just be around him was all he needed. He didn't know when that changed, when just being with him wasn't enough for Sasuke.

He finally found him. After all this time he was within his reach. Not ten minutes ago he was in his embrace. So why wasn't he happy? Why did he run away from the one person he always thought he would be running to? Maybe he needed to start from the beginning …

XXXXXX

Naruto and Sasuke basically grew up together, both were orphaned at a very young age and while Sasuke found support in an older brother, Naruto found the same in an elementary school teacher who had always taken a special interest in him. Sasuke knew that he was very lucky to have such a light in Naruto when his parents died. They were like night and day both in appearance and personality. Naruto with his tan skin, blonde hair, blue eyes and sunny personality and Sasuke with his pale skin, black hair, dark grey eyes and sour disposition.

They were always fighting, arguing, insulting; but they were inseparable. As they grew older they found another connection in their love for music, listening to it, singing it and writing it. The two of them competed in everything, sports, video games, just about anything that they could turn into a competition. But the most important thing that they were rivals in was writing. Writing allowed them to express their feelings about the hardships in their lives without actually having to vocalize it. The two boys would drive each other to write, entering and winning writing contests one not wanting to lose to the other.

Both Sasuke and Naruto found themselves gyrating towards the musical side of writing. Naruto himself was writing all the time, focusing more on poetry than fictional stories as he had in the past. Sasuke started taking piano and guitar lessons around that time and found a new love in writing music, making up his own melodies, chords, riffs, even lyrics, though they never seemed to fit quite the way he wanted them to.

Neither knowing what the other was up to because although they told each other everything they didn't share this. Both were afraid of what the other might say, both were afraid of losing what they thought was the one thing that held them together; their writing.

Naruto tapped his pen against his lips in thought. He had been attempting to write music to the lyrics he had written earlier that day, but nothing felt right. He was actually alone; during their free period Sasuke said he had to go to the library and study. Without him. Naruto didn't know what to make of that and this wasn't the first time Sasuke had blown him off to go off and 'study.' He had been feeling for a while now that Sasuke was pulling away from him, avoiding him, keeping secrets from him, but he couldn't confront Sasuke about his secrets without revealing his own.

Naruto looked down at his lyric journal in disgust, was this really worth losing Sasuke over? What was he really afraid of? Sasuke wouldn't be mad at Naruto for finding something that he loved to do. With that assurance in mind, Naruto decided to go to the library and tell Sasuke the truth; maybe then things could go back to the way they were before. Naruto stood, journal in hand and started walking to the library.

Naruto passed a couple of empty classrooms along the way, but he wasn't really paying attention until he saw familiar spiked black hair and stopped in his tracks. What was Sasuke doing not in the library where he said he would be? Angry at being lied to, Naruto moved to throw open the door and that's when he heard it. Music, but not just any music. It was a song that Naruto had never heard before, and that was unusual because Naruto had heard a lot of music. But that wasn't what was surprising – what was surprising was that the music was coming from Sasuke. When did Sasuke start playing his own music? Hell when did he learn to play the piano at all? Was this why Sasuke was being so distant with him?

Naruto quietly opened the door and softly walked up behind Sasuke. Now that he was actually in the room he could hear the song much better and it was beautiful. It actually reminded him off the song he wrote earlier when he was thinking about how this situation with Sasuke made him feel. Naruto looked down at the journal still in his hand, opened it up to the last entry and started to sing...

_Maybe if my heart stops  
beating it won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to  
answer again to anyone_

Sasuke almost stopped playing when he heard Naruto start singing along to his music. He had been so frustrated minutes before because he couldn't come up with any lyrics to go with the song he had composed. Any other person would have stopped playing, but not Sasuke. Sasuke wanted to hear what else Naruto had. If what he had just heard was any indication, the lyrics and Naruto's voice were good; real good.

_Please don't get me wrong  
because I'll never let this go,  
but I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't wanna be alone,  
but now I feel like I don't know you_

Sasuke listened to Naruto belt out the chorus and he couldn't help but wince at the pain he heard in Naruto's voice. Was this song about them?

_One day you'll get sick of saying  
that everything's alright  
and by then I'm sure I'll be  
pretending just like I am tonight  
_

It felt like Naruto was revealing every thought and feeling that Sasuke had about him in the past few weeks.

_Please don't get me wrong  
because I'll never let this go,  
but I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't wanna be alone,  
but now I feel like I don't know you  
_

Sasuke continued to play, both the music and Naruto's voice rising in crescendo. Naruto knew that his words, true as they were, were hurting Sasuke, but it felt good to get them out.

_Let this go,  
let this go_

Naruto let the sound of the piano fill the room as he prepared to sing the last bit of the song.

_I'll never let this go,  
but I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't wanna be alone,  
but now I feel like I don't know you_

_And I'll never let this go,  
but I can't find the words to tell you  
that now I feel like I don't know you_

Sasuke let his hands come to a rest on the piano keys as the last line of the song reverberated around in his head. He didn't want to turn around to face Naruto. Face what their secrets had done to their relationship in such a short span of time. Naruto, not one for quiet broke the silence.

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew how to play the piano or write music?" Naruto asked a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me that you could sing or write lyrics?" Sasuke softly countered. Naruto sat down beside Sasuke on the piano bench while trying to form an answer.

"I was afraid-"

"Afraid of what?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Hey! Why am I the only one being grilled here? You have some explaining to do too!" Naruto argued back with a pout. Sasuke almost smiled at Naruto's reply but Sasuke being Sasuke he smirked instead.

"I was afraid that you would be upset because I didn't want to write stories anymore." Sasuke truthfully answered staring Naruto in the eye. Naruto looked away with a small frown and a light blush.

"I was afraid of that too, but you don't care that I don't want to write stories anymore, are you?" Naruto rushed on before Sasuke could answer him, "Promise me that we won't keep secrets from each other, no matter how much we think they will hurt."

"Hn. I will miss beating you all the time though." Sasuke said with a straight face, wishing to snap Naruto out of his serious mood. He didn't have long to wait for Naruto to rise to his bait.

"You, beat me? Did you hit your head on the piano or something? I can still beat you at anything, teme, you just name the time and the place!"

"Dobe . . ."

Not soon after that they decided to form a band in their junior year of high school out of their love for music and because they knew that they were a great team when it came to writing music. For a long time things were good, great even. Naruto got two of their really good friends, Kiba and Shikamaru to join them on drums and bass respectively. Both of them also singing backing vocals when necessary. Naruto and Sasuke shared the role of lead singer depending on whose voice suited the song better, Sasuke also taking on the role of lead guitarist.

The close relationship that Sasuke and Naruto shared could seem exclusive at times – especially when they were writing, but Kiba and Shikamaru, who had known the boys for many years, were used to it. They knew when to leave them alone and when to separate them when their bickering would get out of hand. Kiba, being very close to Naruto in personality, would usually drag Naruto off to the arcade or for some ramen if he was hungry, which was pretty much all the time. Shikamaru, not one for much activity, could get Sasuke to join him for some cloud watching.

Finding a place to practice was never an issue as Sasuke was very wealthy because of the companies that his family owned and his brother now was CEO of. Itachi noticing Sasuke's interest in music had quietly built him and the band a studio to practice in.

Naruto was a constant visitor to the Uchiha residence. Hell, he even had his own room, decorated in orange of course, to suit his loud tastes. He tended to spend most of his time in Sasuke's room bugging him to death but there were times when they thought that no one was around, things were quiet, too quiet.

Itachi came home to one such moment, a totally quiet house. Afraid that Sasuke and Naruto had finally killed each other, he went to investigate. Quietly walking to Sasuke's room and pushing the door open a little he peered inside and was surprised by what he saw.

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at the piano; Sasuke was softly noodling on the piano, his shoulders relaxed, content even. Naruto was leaning against his right side using Sasuke's arm as a pillow as the soft music had made him doze off.

They were both still breathing, there was no blood, there seemed to be no broken bones and most surprising of all there was no yelling of dobe or teme, no insults, nothing. Itachi was surprised to say the least, he waited a few minutes to see if Sasuke would shake Naruto off and start teasing/insulting him – for falling asleep and/or drooling on him but it never happened. Itachi could see that Sasuke was actually playing with his left hand so he wouldn't disturb Naruto's slumber with his playing.

This was the first time that Itachi knew for sure that there was something more than friendship between Sasuke and Naruto; how sweet. He quickly pulled out his camera phone and took a few pictures. He smirked as he quietly pulled the door closed and walked away, this would be great blackmail material in the future.


	2. Misery Business

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs used in this fanfiction...

Summary: They had a bond that they thought could never be broken. Their love for music only seemed to bring them closer together but when their dreams of stardom are close enough to touch, Naruto and Sasuke learn that fame isn't everything. SasuNaru.

XXXX 

Naruto scribbled furiously into his notebook, everything that had happened and all that he had felt bubbling up inside of him, it felt so good to put them into words, onto paper. The last year had been a hard one for Naruto – what should have been a fun senior year with his best friend and his band had turned into a nightmare…

XXXXX

Naruto and Sasuke had gotten so much closer after forming their band, too close maybe. All Naruto knew was that he wanted to be around Sasuke all the time. His heart would beat faster whenever he entered a room, being close to him was now almost unbearably uncomfortable and comforting all at once. It was as if he was itching to do something or say something to Sasuke but he didn't know exactly what it was and it left him quiet and irritable.

And of course Sasuke would want to know what was wrong with him, but how could he answer when he didn't know himself? So Naruto buried those feelings and he acted as if nothing was different and he fooled a lot of people, hell, he even half fooled himself into believing that everything was the same until she came into the picture.

Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew when something was wrong with the dobe and this time was no exception. It was almost like Naruto didn't want to be around him anymore but whenever he asked Naruto about it; he acted as if Sasuke was the crazy one and that hurt. Maybe more than he was willing to admit. Sasuke thought that maybe whatever Naruto had was rubbing off on him because he was starting to feel weird around Naruto. He found himself staring at Naruto all the time, he wanted to touch him and it wasn't in a best friend way. Naruto being Naruto didn't notice that Sasuke was acting the same as he.

They didn't call Sasuke a genius for nothing, so figuring out just what was going on was pretty easy. He had romantic feelings for Naruto, feelings that he couldn't easily control, feelings that Sasuke knew he needed to get a handle on. He didn't want anything to mess up what he and Naruto had but he didn't know how long he could ignore how he felt.

Sasuke decided to bite the bullet and tell Naruto how he felt, maybe Naruto's weirdness was the same thing. He had just got up the nerve to spill his guts, when Naruto started acting normal again. He was smiling and joking around like he usually did, he was even talking about possible girlfriend choices with Kiba. Girlfriends, who was Sasuke kidding? Of course Naruto wasn't gay, he was always talking about how cute this pink-haired girl was, her name escaped Sasuke; not that it mattered anyway.

Sasuke decided he needed a distraction and quick. Sasuke being rich, not to mention unbelievably handsome, had fangirls and boys at his beck and call and today was no exception. He decided that the next person, male or female to ask him out would be his new focus, his way of burying his feelings for a certain blonde.

It didn't take long, not long after entering homeroom; he was approached by a pink-haired girl. Sasuke couldn't help but frown in irritation; this was probably one of his most annoying fangirls in the whole school. Sakura Haruno has probably asked Sasuke out a million times since she first saw him in preschool. She was always trying to get close to him and she hated Naruto for stealing all of Sasuke's attention from her. Sasuke would always say no to her date offers but a deal was a deal; today was her lucky day.

"Sasuke? Would you go out with me?" Sakura looked down and tensed for the usual rejection and she was surprised when it didn't come. Was Sasuke actually considering her offer? She looked up and found Sasuke staring at her in silence.

"Hn…" Sakura's eyes widened, was that a yes? She needed clarification, "Is that a yes, Sasuke?" Sasuke almost rolled his eyes; did he have to spell it out?

"Meet me at the movies at eight." Done talking, Sasuke walked away to go sit in his seat next to Naruto, leaving Sakura standing there like a statue. Sasuke was working on some music for a new song when he was nudged by Naruto. Sasuke stopped writing and turned to look at Naruto.

"Hey teme, what was that about with Sakura? You never talk to her and now that you have she looks like she won the lottery." Sasuke shrugged and picked up his pen again, "Hn, I told her I would go on a date with her." Sasuke was looking down at his paper again and therefore didn't see the hurt that flashed in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto quickly pulled himself together, "Really? That's great, I'm always telling you that you need to get out more, I knew you would listen to me sooner or later because I'm always right."

Naruto was so busy deflecting that he didn't notice the stiffening of Sasuke's shoulders at his attitude about the situation. Sasuke wanted to hit something, what had he really been expecting anyway? He guessed that a small part of him was still hoping that Naruto would object and admit that he didn't want Sasuke to date anyone but him. Stupid. Sasuke firmed his resolve, he wouldn't ruin his relationship with Naruto over this, and he was going to move on; no matter how hard it was.

XXXXX

Eight months. It had been eight months since Sasuke had started dating Sakura and they were possibly the worst eight months that Naruto had ever experienced. Everything had changed, it had started that night after Sasuke had told him he was going on a date with her. He thought that Sasuke had meant he was going on a date with Sakura another day but he was wrong. The two of them had a tradition from when they were very young.

Every Friday night Naruto would go over to Sasuke's house and they would have a movie marathon. Sasuke would pretend as if he didn't want to and Naruto would drag him into the movie room where the snacks and movies would already be waiting for them. Naruto showed up the usual time, his sleeping cap in hand and waited for Sasuke to answer the door. But it wasn't he that answered the door, it was Itachi.

"Hey 'tachi, why are you answering the door? Tell Sasuke to get his but down here so we can have movie night!" Itachi looked confused.

"I thought that you guys had decided to do something different? Sasuke went to the movies, with you I thought. Didn't he tell you?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

It was clear that Naruto had no idea about the change of plans but he tried to laugh it off, "Haha, I was just testing you 'tachi, of course I know about us going out instead of staying in…of course I do. I'm just going to go meet him there. See you later." Naruto quickly turned around and walked away, ignoring Itachi's calls for him to come back. He didn't need Itachi's pity.

Itachi watched Naruto walk away with a blank expression. What was Sasuke doing?

XXXXX

Things seemed to follow that pattern until Sasuke and Naruto barely spent any time alone together. Sakura was always there, attached to Sasuke's arm, at band practice; she even took Naruto's place next to Sasuke when all three of them had a class together.

It probably wouldn't have been as bad if Sakura was a genuinely nice person. It would still hurt to see someone take his place but it made Naruto happy to see Sasuke happy. Sakura didn't care about Sasuke, she just liked the popularity being with him gave her. She seemed to take joy in rubbing the fact that she was Sasuke's girlfriend in Naruto's face. Often making date plans when she knew that Sasuke and Naruto had already made arrangements and other little things to slowly and surely cut Naruto out of Sasuke's life.

Sakura was smart too, so she knew that Naruto liked Sasuke as more than a friend and she was determined to make sure that Sasuke never found out about it. She knew that Sasuke didn't really care about her but she liked the perks of being his girlfriend and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone mess it up. She would mention how much Hinata liked Naruto or how cute a couple they would make and that would usually make Sasuke even more focused on being with her.

Sasuke had noticed that his plan was working, it had done exactly what he had been trying to avoid; it had torn Naruto and him apart. They never spent any time together anymore, he just didn't have time. Sakura wanted to go out all the time and Naruto seemed fine with it if Sakura was to be believed. He was sitting by that Hinata girl now, talking to her, smiling at her; it was driving Sasuke crazy. What did he see in her? Seeing them together just proved to Sasuke that he had been right about Naruto not liking him as anything more than a friend.

But as good a beard as Sakura was, Sasuke knew that something had to be done about this situation. Having Sakura take up all his time, as much as it was hurting his relationship with Naruto, it was hurting the band as well. He and Naruto hadn't written anything together in months. Sasuke felt like a piece of him was missing, no matter their disagreements, Sasuke and Naruto always had their writing, their music.

Sasuke found himself watching the clouds with Shikamaru on the rooftop of the school. He couldn't relax because he still didn't know what to do about his feelings for Naruto or his relationship with Sakura.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before leaning back on his elbows. Shikamaru looked nearly comatose lying beside him so he was no help. Sasuke sighed again.

"Troublesome…you're going to make me ask aren't you?" Shikamaru asked without opening his eyes.

"Hn. I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've never heard you sigh so much in my life let alone the last five minutes. Is this about your feelings for Naruto?" Sasuke stared at him wide eyed.

"How do you know about that?"

"…I'm psychic obviously. It's obvious; why else would you be going out with Sakura of all people?"

"Hn."

"Just tell him how you feel."

"What if he doesn't feel the same? It would ruin everything."

"What if he does? And isn't it already?"

Sasuke knew Shikamaru was right, he had really just confirmed what Sasuke had already figured out for himself. He had really already ruined his relationship with Naruto by neglecting it to be with Sakura. He knew what he had to do.

"Thanks, Shikamaru."

"…troublesome, I didn't do anything."

XXXXX

Sasuke walked to Sakura's locker where he saw her talking to her best friend Ino, yet another one of his fangirls. Sakura noticed that Ino wasn't paying attention to her anymore but to something behind her. So she turned around to see what it was.

"Sasuke, I'm so glad you're here. I needed to talk to you about our plans for to-"

"Sakura? Can I talk to you, alone?" Sasuke asked, cutting her off. Sakura smiled flirtatiously, "Alone, huh? Beat it Ino." Ino rolled her eyes before grabbing her books from her locker and walking away.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Sasuke?" Sakura asked while batting her eyelashes. Sasuke tried not to roll his eyes and decided to get straight to the point.

"I want to break up."

"You what?" Sakura practically screeched. Luckily for her the hallway was pretty empty this time of day. Sasuke sighed internally; he had hoped that she wasn't going to cause a scene. He wanted to get this over with, he repeated himself.

"I want to break up-"

"I heard that part, what I don't understand is _why_. I thought we had a good thing going here?"

"You're a nice girl Sakura but-" Sakura knew what was coming but that didn't have to like it.

"There's someone else, right?" Sakura asked quietly.

"…"

"Naruto, right? Sakura smiled a little bitterly at Sasuke's look of surprise, "You think I didn't know how you felt about him, did you? I'm not stupid Sasuke." No matter how much Sakura knew the truth, it still hurt to be rejected. Tears of anger glistened in her emerald green eyes but she refused to let them fall. She gritted her teeth and tried to keep her cool. She still couldn't believe that Sasuke was dumping her for Naruto of all people. As she looked at the perfection that was Uchiha Sasuke, and heard the laughter and snickers of the few people in the hallway, Sakura knew that she wouldn't just let this humiliation slide. She was going to make sure that Sasuke and Naruto would pay for jeopardizing the most important thing in Sakura's little world; her popularity. She could see by the expression in Sasuke's eyes that he wouldn't be moved from his decision but there was more than one way to skin a cat. She would save face for know but she would get back at both Sasuke and Naruto when they least expected it.

"Fine, go be with that loser, see if I care." She glared at Sasuke one last time before stalking away.

As Sasuke watched Sakura walk away with her head held high, he was gratified to realize that his relationship with Sakura was really over. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

Now for the really hard part: repairing things with Naruto. School was out now and he was ashamed to say that he didn't know what Naruto did with his free time anymore; it had been so long since they had spent any time together.

Sasuke decided to go to Naruto's apartment first and check there. As he knocked on the door and waited for an answer he tried to think of what he was going to say if Naruto was home. Before he could think about it for too much longer, the door was jerked open by the blond in question.

"…Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto spoke slowly, uncertainty in his voice.

"We need to talk, is this a good time?"

"…Um, sure. Are you alone? Where's Sakura?" Not that Naruto wanted her to be with Sasuke but sometimes it wasn't about what he wanted.

"Hn, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, can I come in?"

Naruto nodded and stepped back, allowing Sasuke to enter the apartment ahead of him. He locked the door and followed Sasuke to the living room, settling himself on the sofa across from where Sasuke was sitting.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to speak but when Sasuke just sat there he decided to give him a nudge, "What did you want to talk about and what does Sakura have to do with it?"

"… Naruto … do you remember how you were acting a few months before I started going out with Sakura?"

"…what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. I need you to tell me why you were acting differently around me."

"…why should I?" Naruto asked in a low tone. Naruto continued on not giving Sasuke a chance to say anything in response, his tone building in anger and in volume.

"You ignore me for months, _months_! For a girl that you barely know! Do you know how much it hurt to know that you would rather spend time with her than with me? You don't show your face or say two words to me for almost a whole year and now you wanna know about my feelings? I don't even know who you are anymore."

Sasuke felt lower and lower with each word that Naruto spoke, what had he done? Was it too late to repair things? Sasuke took a deep breath before speaking.

"… I'm sorry." Naruto looked at Sasuke with a expression of surprise on his face; Sasuke rarely apologized unless he really meant it.

"I'm sorry. Please just hear me out. I asked about why you were acting so weird around me is because I _felt _weird around you too. I felt like every day was dull until I saw you, like a piece of me was missing when you weren't around…" Naruto's eyes were getting wider and wider with each confession.

"…wanted to touch you but not in a best buddy kind of way, you know? And I knew that I liked you as more than just a friend-"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I had planned to but then you stopped acting that way around me, you started talking about girls that you liked, so I buried my feelings and I decided to focus my feelings on someone else so I wouldn't mess up our relationship-"

"How's that working for you?"

"It's not, which is why I broke up with Sakura today."

"You did?" Naruto couldn't keep the surprise or the happiness out of his voice.

"Hn, I did but there's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"I just told my best guy friend how much I like them as more than a friend and they have yet to say anything back…"

"That _is_ a problem." Naruto who had stood up during his angry tirade moments before slowly walked over to the armchair that Sasuke was sitting in and he slowly climbed on Sasuke until he was straddling him.

Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke slowly placed his hands on either side of Naruto's waist. Naruto leaned his head forward until his forehead was resting against Sasuke's, he closed his eyes; Sasuke did the same. They remained like that for a few minutes, finding comfort in just being physically close to each other.

"A few months before you starting dating she-who-must-not-be-named I was feeling things for my best friend I had never felt before. I felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest whenever I saw you, I felt like something was itching right under my skin whenever we got close so I kept my distance but it was really hard because I wanted to be really, really close to you."

Naruto opened his eyes to find Sasuke's already open. He found himself searching those dark eyes and he could see everything he felt reflected back at him.

"You really hurt me, teme. I thought we promised not to keep secrets no matter how much we think it's going to hurt?" Naruto saw that pain that Sasuke felt for hurting him and he knew he had already forgiven him.

"I'll let you make it up to me; I want you to spend all your time with me, writing music, having movie marathons, taking me out to eat ramen out whenever I want. Though, most of all, I want you to kiss me all the time. Do you think you can handle all that?"

Sasuke was overjoyed that Naruto had forgiven him so quickly and he couldn't help the smirk that came to his face or the twinkle in his eye when heard Naruto's demands, especially the last one.

"Kisses? Whenever you want? I guess I better get started…" With that Sasuke attacked Naruto's face with kisses, starting with his forehead, then his eyelids, cheeks, and nose before stopping.

Naruto smile was huge, he loved when Sasuke teased, it was a rare occurrence, and "You missed a spot."

Sasuke's smirk widened, "I did? I can't imagine what you mean, point it out to me?" Naruto stopped smiling and pointed to his lips.

"Here."

"Are you sure? I thought I kissed you there for sure." Naruto shook his head no and waited patiently.

Sasuke's eyes darkened with intent, losing a bit of their former twinkle before he leaned up to press his lips against Naruto's, letting his hand curl around to the nape of Naruto's neck to play with his hair. He massaged the area a little causing Naruto to moan a little and shift his body closer to Sasuke's.

Naruto and Sasuke's tongues tangled with each other before they used them to thoroughly explore each other's mouths. When Sasuke pulled away Naruto gave a whimper of disappointment and Sasuke nuzzled his neck in response.

Sasuke gave Naruto's neck one last kiss before pulling away and resting his back against the chair.

"So… are we good on the kisses? I wouldn't mind redoing any place I may have missed, you just say the word."

Naruto let out a breathless laugh before leaning forward to rest his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. He placed a feather light kiss there before speaking again, "Yeah we're good…for now."

XXXXX

And that's how Naruto found himself furiously scribbling away about what had occurred during his senior year of high school. The situation had been really hard for both he and Sasuke but they got through it and now their relationship was stronger than ever as a result. They had been dating for two weeks now and Naruto was on cloud nine. Sure there were people who didn't approve, Sakura being one who disapproved the longest and the loudest but being with Sasuke was like nothing else and it was worth any hardship.

Naruto was actually finishing up the lyrics for their new song. The band had a gig to perform at the prom this evening, so Naruto really needed to get her done. The song was kind of a coming out for him and Sasuke and Naruto for one couldn't wait to perform it.

After spending the rest of the day tweaking the song and the music, their band, _The Sound of Dreams_ was ready to perform. As they waited backstage for their cue, Naruto could barely contain his excitement, he wasn't alone in that. Unlike Sasuke and Shikamaru, Kiba could barely sit still he was so pumped up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please give it up for The Sound of Dreams!" their principal announced into the microphone. Shikamaru sighed and slowly walked out on the stage, Kiba close behind him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm before he could go out.

"Give me a kiss for luck, teme." Sasuke smirked and did so pulling away with a smacking sound, "Let's have a good show." Naruto smiled and nodded before heading onto the stage, Sasuke following closely behind.

Naruto ran up to the mike with a huge grin on his face, "Hey everyone, we're The Sound of Dreams! We wrote an all new song just for tonight, so this the first time anyone had heard this song anywhere, enjoy!" Naruto nodded to Kiba and he started banging out the intro with his dreams, Sasuke and Shikamaru right there with him on their guitars. Naruto took a deep breath and got ready, the intro was really short.

_I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth_

Naruto sung the words almost in staccato, very fast and almost in one breath. His seemingly boundless energy allowed him to bounce around the stage and get the whole audience as excited as he was.

_I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie  
He was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile  
_

Naruto ran to the front of the stage to show his biggest grin to the crowd before throwing his head back to belt out the chorus. Him and the rest of the band banging their heads to the beat of the meaty part of the chorus.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god, does it feel so good  
'cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'cause god, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

_Second chances, they don't ever matter  
People never change  
What's a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry, honey, but I passed that up  
Now look this way_

_Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

Naruto pointed out to the audience with his microphone at this part and he was rewarded with cheering.  
_  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who they want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

After yelling out the last 'I refuse', Naruto grinned at Kiba for his awesome drumming skills before he took a deep breath and went right into the chorus again.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now_

Kiba pulled back on the drumming and the sound of Sasuke and Shikamaru's guitar playing really came through.

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god, does it feel so good  
'cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'cause god, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

Naruto held the last note and Sasuke waited while Shikamaru lazily did the riff for the bridge, Kiba drumming along with him. Naruto couldn't help but look at Sasuke when he sung the bridge, this song had so much of them in it.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving_

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and he smirked back before coming to stand sideways next to Naruto his back to his as he launched into his guitar solo.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now_

Naruto held his microphone out to the crowd and let them sing the chorus back to him, banging his head to the beat.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god, does it feel so good  
'cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'cause god, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

The song ended with both the drums and the guitars ending all together with three distinct notes. The crowd erupted in a huge cheer and Naruto and the rest of the band took their bows.

"Thank you everyone, you guys were awesome!" Naruto yelled into the mic before he ran off the stage.

XXXXX

Hey guys, that seemed like a good place to stop. Do let me know what you thought, reviews are the ultimate gift to a writer.


	3. Don't Forget

I do not own Naruto or the song Don't Forget by Demi Lovato. I found a great male cover of the song by JRA, check it out right here: http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=J31Rg_iSNJM

* * *

A handsome blonde haired man sat on a stool with a guitar in his hand. He straightened the microphone stand in front of him until he was comfortable with the height and took a deep breath. Blue eyes scanned the bar always searching, hoping to catch a glimpse of black hair or smooth, pale skin; knowing that he was only setting himself up for disappointment but that didn't stop him from looking.

He straightened the microphone once more and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Um . . . hello? My name is Naruto and I just wanted to play a song that's near and dear to my heart. I wrote this song after getting my heartbroken, I'm sure you all can relate to that? This is for you bastard. He immediately started singing softly yet surely, quickly strumming his guitar a few beats into the song.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget about me?_

Naruto had written this song long after the breakup. When he had more than enough time to reflect on what they had, what they lost, and ultimately where they went wrong.

_Did you regret  
(Did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget  
(Did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left  
To forget about us_

The emotion in his voice was real and raw; it came across as clear as day to the bar's occupants. It made everyone stop and listen, it made them remember what it felt like to have your heart stomped on. Naruto had closed his eyes and sang in a soft falsetto for the chorus.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand?  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

He opened his eyes again and found himself scanning the crowd again but this time was different, this time he caught that glimpse of black, of pale skin and he found himself staring into those familiar sapphire almost black eyes. He almost faltered but he held on to his composure.

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget about us_

Now that the person who the song was intended for was present, Naruto found himself pouring out everything he felt about the break-up, every lonely night he spent after, replaying back everything that was left unsaid between them. The sound of his guitar getting louder and filling the room and his rising to match it, never once letting his gaze leave the others.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it at all  
_

He stopped playing the guitar completely and let his voice gently carry the rest of the song.

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us_

His eyes searched the others, wondering if this even meant anything to him anymore, if he even wanted it to. He thought he saw a glint of some fleeting emotion in the others usual stoic gaze but he couldn't be sure.

_Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us_

_(Don't forget)_

As Naruto whispered the last two words of the song he had closed his eyes against the sting of tears and to give himself a moment to regain his composure but when he reopened them hoping to look into those eyes one last time, his search came up empty. Naruto didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Had he imagined him? Naruto was stunned out of his reverie by the roaring applause of the bar's occupants and he quickly pasted a smile on his face before quickly standing up from the stool and bowing.

When he came back up from his bow, his eyes caught sight of the back of the others distinct hairstyle heading to the back of the room and before he could stop himself he had jumped off the stage into the crowd. As he nudged and jostled his way through the masses, saying excuse me every so often, he kept his eyes on the prize, his eyes watching the other until they went into the restroom.

Naruto jogged a little to catch up until he burst through the bathroom door panting and out of breath; eyes quickly darting around and finding nothing. Huh? Where could he have gone? Naruto was certain he saw the other come into this bathroom. Naruto's shoulders slumped in disappointment and he started banging his head on the closed bathroom door muttering curses to himself.

"Stupid . . .* bang* . . . idiot . . . *thud* . . . bastard . . . *wham*" Naruto felt a hand cover his forehead before he could whack it on the door again and a body pull flush up against him, their front to his back. Naruto froze until he realized that he could smell him, he knew that scent as well as he knew his own. His body relaxed almost as if it were programmed to do so. Naruto felt him lay his forehead on the back of his head and he could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

Naruto didn't speak, he was almost afraid to ruin the quiet, so when _he_ spoke Naruto almost jumped he was so startled.

"You trying to give yourself brain damage?" He asked in his deep voice, his fingers gently massaging Naruto's forehead as if in apology.

"Mmmmm . . . I don't know . . . maybe." Naruto finally answered leaning into his touch. He brought his hand down from Naruto's forehead and moved it slowly done the side of his face; Naruto tilted his face to the side to accommodate him.

"Were you looking for me, Naruto?"

" . . . " That question brought everything back into focus for Naruto. What was he doing? His body in tune with his emotions, stiffened in the others embrace.

"Let me go Sa-" Soft lips on the back of his neck stopped him midsentence. He took advantage of his silence to lean forward and whisper something into his ear, "I didn't forget."

* * *

Hey guys, long time no update, huh? Sorry about that. Anyway here is a glimpse of the future as it were. I wonder how Sasuke and Naruto ended up here? Anyway thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
